Una Historia de dos
by Anais99
Summary: La historia shinobi estaba marcada por ellos dos: Hashirama Senju y Uchiha Madara. Sus batallas épicas eran algo que fácilmente se encontrarían en los libros de historia de la aldea. Sin embargo, la historia más difusa, por no decir menos significativa, era la de ella, Uzumaki Mito, y la relación con esos dos hombres.


Declaimer: Naruto pertenece a su respectivo autor.

La historia shinobi estaba marcada por ellos dos: Hashirama Senju y Uchiha Madara. Sus batallas épicas eran algo que fácilmente se encontrarían en los libros de historia de la aldea. Sin embargo, la historia más difusa, por no decir menos significativa, era la de ella, Uzumaki Mito, y la relación con esos dos hombres.

Cuando la aldea estuvo creada ambos hombres se dedicaron a cuidarla con todo ese amor e ilusión por verla próspera que mantuvieron desde que eran unos niños. Nadie, absolutamente nadie cuestionaba el vínculo que ambos mantenían a pesar de ser tan distintos. Tobirama era quien aún mantenía recelo, pero su hermano al final lo convenció de dejar ir todas esas dudas y de concentrarse en la tarea de fortalecer su pequeña aldea en crecimiento. De reunión en reunión se acordó que debía haber un líder para la aldea, este debía ser una persona recta, justa y que amara la villa más que su propia vida. Ahí automáticamente entraron en juego ellos dos, más con todo en recién construcción al final decidieron posponer dicho tema. Lo único en lo que lograron tener un acuerdo fue básicamente en un punto trascendental (a concepción de quienes discutían aquello). El futuro líder deberá estar casado, específicamente con una mujer…una mujer de Clan Uzumaki por ser uno de los más fuertes y resistentes, los únicos que podrían compararse en fuerza a los dos clanes predominantes. Sobra decir que, si bien la decisión no fue tomada por requerir un análisis más profundo, los candidatos eran más que obvios, o por lo menos aquello fue lo que Madara automáticamente obtuvo como respuesta. -_Así que él y Hashirama debían disputarse una mujer. Vaya banalidad. Como si no hubieran cosas más importantes en el mundo ninja apenas en construcción que eso.- _ Luego de la dichosa reunión se unió al moreno en un pequeño puesto de comida del pueblo para intentar resolver la situación tan aquejante que se les presentaba.

-Hashirama dime, ¿qué piensas de todo esto? Hablo de la mujer con la que quieren casar al próximo líder de la aldea. – él estaba tenso y no sabía el porqué. Únicamente tenía un presentimiento molesto en su pecho que no lo dejaba en paz y que, ciertamente le parecía ridículo ya que él únicamente había sentido un amor profundo hacia su hermano. El conyugal no fue algo que estuviera en su lista de prioridades.

-¿Mmm?- lo había mirado como si no entendiera la cosa- Pues no lo sé. ¡Ah sí! El Clan Senju siempre ha tenido conexiones con el Clan Uzumaki, por eso he podido observar cómo son sus mujeres físicamente por esto te diré una cosa: El líder será un hombre afortunado, el Clan Uzumaki tiene las mujeres más bellas del mundo- y dicho esto empezó a reír de manera escandalosa como solo él sabía y Madara se dio cuenta de dos cosas. La primera, su amigo tenía razón con relación a la familiaridad que poseían esos dos clanes y segundo, Hashirama era un idiota que aún a estas alturas no se había dado cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban y aún así le daba igual con quien se quedara la dichosa mujer.

Mito era la princesa del país del remolino. Un país próspero, pacífico, pero guerrero también. Mito amaba su tierra porque era parte de su propio ser. Era un arma letal hecha persona. Bella, elegante, con un aura divina, pero fiera como ninguna otra. Se le inculcó como ser una perfecta dama, más el carácter característico de los Uzumaki prácticamente se le salía por los poros. Es por eso que nadie se extrañaba del inmenso alboroto que se armaba en aquella gran casona real donde trozos de madera volaban de un lado a otro y la tierra crujía como si de un fuerte temblor se estuviera hablando.

En realidad, era aquella princesa quien estaba molesta, **muy molesta**, por la noticia que recién acababan de darle. Debía contraer matrimonio con la persona que la aldea de la Hoja designara como su líder. Su carácter altivo, digno de una futura reina, únicamente le indicaba que ella iría a esa maldita villa y la arrasaría por completo. Estaba rabiosa y optó por encerrarse en su habitación hasta que su madre llegó y decidió calmarla.

-Mito, voy a entrar…- su madre, era una mujer ya mayor. La tuvo de una edad avanzada porque primeramente se creyó que era estéril, más las oraciones de la mujer fueron escuchadas y pudo concebir a lo que ella consideraba el ser más hermoso que podía existir sobre la tierra. Su pequeña Mito poseía una belleza inigualable, parecía una diosa que bajó del cielo. – Sé que estás molesta- le dijo mientras ingresaba y observaba el desorden en la habitación de la chica- ven por favor, siéntate y habla con tu madre-

Ella de inmediato obedeció porque el respeto que le tenía a su madre era más grande que cualquier furia. Admiraba cada fibra de esa mujer ya que fue quien la forjó con esa fortaleza de alma y voluntad que la caracterizaban. Y es que si bien puede que no pudiera librarse de ese matrimonio había algo que Mito tenía por seguro: la vida de su marido sería un inferno y ella se iba a encargar poco a poco de írselo dando.

-Madre…no deseo este matrimonio. No deseo estar con un hombre a quien no conozco, por el que no siento más que rabia y odio- trató de trasmitir a su progenitora esa desesperación que sentía, más se sorprendió cuando vio en los ojos de la mayor una calidez que ella jamás vio que le dedicara a otro ser, solo a ella.

-Mito…mi pequeña flor Mito…debes tener paciencia. El amor tiene muchos significados sabes. Se suele creer que únicamente es ver a alguien y de inmediato sentir una conexión, pero Mito, el amor también es una elección…el amor se puede crear con una convivencia armoniosa y un acompañamiento mutuo. El amor es ser un equipo. – de manera tierna su madre le acariciaba su cabello que llegaba un poco más bajo de su cintura. Sintiendo una gran opresión en su pecho terminó por aceptar, antes que su felicidad prefirió darle paz a su madre. Fue desde siempre una niña problemática que le dio muchos dolores de cabeza a su querida progenitora.

Le informaron que partiría al próximo día y eso la desanimó aún más, sin embargo, se vistió lo mejor que pudo pues ella era una futura reina y su estúpido marido sabría con quién se metería. Exigiría el respeto y posición que se merecía en la toma de decisiones como esposa de un líder y más vale que su "amorcito" no se pusiera muy pesado ya que ella no tenía ni un pelo de sumisión.

El viaje fue largo y pesado, más para ella fue como un suspiro al ir ensimismada en sus pensamientos. El clan Senju le brindaría hogar por las mencionadas buenas relaciones que poseían entre clanes. Ahí ambos hombres se encontraban esperando la comitiva de la mujer misteriosa. Madara un poco más interesado, Hashirama con su eterna sonrisa solo aguardaba conocer a su "casi cuñada" ya que él tenía en mente postular a su amigo para "Hokage", así habían acordado llamar a los líderes que tuviera la aldea, él esperaba que fueran muchos.

Divisaron unos minutos después la gran caravana que escoltaba a la princesa de la Tierra del Remolino. Era bastante pomposa y llamativa. Una vez estuvo frente a las puertas de la aldea ambos hombres se pusieron lo más serio que podían ante esa situación tan tensa. Al bajar la mujer el primero en quedar embelesado fue el del Clan Senju. Esa mujer no solo era una belleza, era la más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Una tez tan blanca que competía con la nieve en las temporadas de invierno. Un rostro delicado, con labios rojos como la misma sangre, un cabello que parecía el mismísimo fuego ardiente y unos ojos…unos ojos que lo dejaron embobado e hipnotizado por su magnetismo. Desvió la mirada para ocultar su creciente sonrojo y ahí miró la reacción de su amigo. Podía leer sus pensamientos a la perfección y se atrevería a decir que él quedó tan impresionado como su persona. Más, sin embargo, el que marcó la diferencia en pensamientos fue Tobirama.

Él si bien quedó un poco sorprendido por semejante belleza del Clan Uzumaki – al cual consideraba como una panda de gorilas por la fuerza bruta que poseían- no pasó por alto las reacciones de ambos hombres. Si bien ambos no se daban cuenta de sus características tan distintas y opuestas para él era fácil leerlos en esa distinción. Su hermano quedó embobado como cuando un niño ve por primera vez algo que le gusta. Algo que cuida para siempre y que es su más grande tesoro, Madara por el contrario la miró con un deje de lujuria, como un niño que ve un juguete nuevo y se convierte en su más grande capricho. Ahí el menor de los Senju se dio cuenta que era probable que aquello no fuera a culminar de buena manera para uno de ellos.

Cuando Mito los reconoció se quedó sorprendida. No era una idiota, solamente que nadie le dijo que sus prospectos de marido eran semejantes leyendas echa persona. No mostró ningún gesto, era parte de su entrenamiento para ser la perfecta dama, pero sí que estaba sorprendida, más porque realmente eran dos hombres que secretamente admiraba. Miró primeramente a Madara, porque sentía curiosidad debido a las leyendas tan tétricas que escuchó hablar cuando aún se daba la lucha entre clanes. Su mirada la perturbó un poco y la hizo sentir una sensación que le helaba la sangre y la hacía sentir débil. **Eso no le gustó. **Era su sentido de tener el peligro al frente pero se recordó no ser prejuiciosa desde el principio.

Cuando miró a Hashirama la cosa fue distinta, estaba sonrojado y eso le pareció gracioso. El gran dios shinobi- como se le llegó a conocer posteriormente- parecía un niño pequeño. _Uno muy bien proporcionado. _

-Mito-hime- esta vez su atención fue captada por uno de los ancianos del clan Senju- imagino que su viaje ha sido exhaustivo, por lo cual la invito a pasar para que descanse mientras se prepara la cena.- Lo miró y la molestia volvió a su persona. Los empezaba a odiar de eso no tenía duda pero se comportaría como la dama que era.

-Efectivamente. Mi mayor deseo en estos momentos es descansar- su voz era delicada, fuerte, casi como la de un felino. Parecían elegantes ronroneos.

-Antes de que se retire permítame presentarle a nuestros dos fundadores. Hashirama Senju y Uchiha Madara- de inmediato los señaló a ambos y ella esperó a que se inclinaran hacia su persona. Esto se los hizo saber con una mirada afilada a ambos hombres, la reina ahí era ella, el respeto se lo debía a ella, no a la inversa. Hashirama no captó muy bien el mensaje hasta que vio a su amigo inclinarse cortésmente y juntos mencionaron un educado _"es un placer conocerla. Bienvenida a Konoha"_. Ella simplemente respondió un seco _"Gracias"_ y se presentó como Uzumaki Mito, princesa del país del Remolino.

Durante la cena no se medio palabra por parte de ella, a mucho costo respondía de manera monótona y realmente le llamó la atención que el dios shinobi hablaba hasta por los codos.

"_Perdone a mi hermano, está nervioso, es todo_". Eso le había dicho el tipo de cabello blanco sentado a su lado. Así que esa era el Senju menor. Vaya que son muy distintos, más para ella ese chico era molesto. En cuanto tuviera la oportunidad lo desmembraría con gusto, ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír sin que pudiera ella misma notarlo.

-Mito-sama- Madara llamó la tención de todos e hizo callar abruptamente al moreno que se encontraba a su lado- veo que una princesa es capaz de sonreír…eso es novedoso. ¿ A qué se debe ese gesto?- ese hombre le daba una tremenda mala espina…

\- Un recuerdo…

-Oh…y podemos saber de qué trata- Madara estaba sacando una amabilidad que asustaba incluso a Hashirama. Apostaría todo a que su amigo intentaba coquetear con la pelirroja- y él era aficionado al juego-

-De una vez que desmembré a un hombre cuya lengua era necia e insoportable- el silencio que reinó luego de esa confesión se debió a que el comentario dejó a más de uno con la sangre helada y Madara captó de inmediato la indirecta dirigida hacia su persona. Esa mujer era peligrosa y podía sentir que únicamente no se trataba por sus palabras llenas de bien ocultado veneno, sino porque podía sentir en ella una cantidad de chakara tan grande que competía con el suyo y el de Hashirama. Esa mujer podía darle una reñida pelea.- Con su permiso deseo descansar- sin más se retiró dejando a los hombres con un un claro pensamiento. La chica era problemática.

Más entrada la noche ella se cambió a una ropa de dormir más cómoda y ligera, Konoha era más caliente que su país lleno de viento y eso la tenía un poco agobiada. Se sentía asfixiada y sumamente irritada. La puerta de su habitación fue tocada con suma delicadeza por un hombre y al abrir se sorprendió de ver a un varón quien al parecer era un mensajero. Su recado era básicamente que los ancianos habían preparado para ella un pequeño paseo por la aldea acompañada por unas doncellas para de esta manera familiarizarse un poco más con la aldea. ¡_Familiarizarse ni una mierda! Esos malditos vejestorios…ni bien había terminado de instalarse y ya la estaban empezando a controlar. Es que iba a matarlos a todos, a esos malditos…¡Ella les iba a enseñar quién era Uzumaki Mito!_

-No deseo realizar ese paseo.- se giró dando por finalizada la conversación, sin embargo el muchacho de manera impertinente le alzó la voz y sin más le mencionó que ella debía obedecer por ser la futura mujer del Hokage y esa era su obligación. Mito sintió como si lava creciera dentro de ella en cuestión de segundos….

Hashirama luego de despedir a Madara se dispuso a dirigirse a su habitación. Estaba cansado pero no dejaba de pensar en la hermosa mujer que vino. Una vez que razonó bien la cosas entró en un conflicto interno. Él realmente quería que su amigo fuera Hokage, pero no estaba seguro de querer que Mito fuera su esposa porque a él le atraía bastante también. Se convenció a sí mismo durante el trayecto de que no debía pensar de esa manera, es más apoyaría a su amigo incluso si él se casaba con la mujer de la discordia para sus pensamientos. Un estruendo lo alertó sacándolo de sus pensamientos y vio una capa de humo provenir de las habitaciones del lado norte. Ese sector era donde la invitaba descansaba…Es decir, Mito podía correr peligro. Haciendo gala de sus habilidades llegó en cuestión de segundos encontrándose al mensajero Merumi estampado contra el muro que encerraba aquella casona. Se sorprendió el doble al ver que la autora de semejante destrozo era la princesa que en esos momentos tenía una mirada de querer matar a cuantos tuviera en su rango de visión. Con un poco de cautela se acercó a ella tanteando el terreno pues no quería ser golpeado de esa manera. Ha recibido muchos golpes, pero en definitiva uno de esos podría hasta matarlo si daba en un lugar vital.

-S-Señorita…¿puedo…saber qué sucedió?- estaba un poco tembloroso y nervioso. La mirada que ella tenía en esos momentos era de furia pura.

-Este mensajero de ustedes me ofendió. No permitiré una falta de respeto de parte de nadie únicamente por ser extranjera, de lo contrario pueden irse olvidando de este estúpido matrimonio- su voz era potente dando a entender su enojo, pero lo que más llamó la atención del moreno fue el calificativo que esta le dio a aquella situación. Tal parece que ella no estaba de acuerdo con aquello y se atrevería a decir que aceptó obligada por alguna fuerza. Esto lo llenó de un sentimiento de tristeza y a la vez admiración. Qué fuerte era aquella mujer para mantenerse tan altiva a pesar de estar ahí contra su voluntad.

-Entiendo…lo lamento mucho señorita. – Miró de reojo la habitación y la encontró inhabilitada para albergar a una persona ahí- ¡Vaya! Tú si que eres una leona, mira nada más esto. Tienes una fuerza increíble, es más podrías matarme con un golpe de esos.- A Mito la emoción que él demostraba la tenían fuera de lugar, no sabía si sentirse halagada o simplemente ese hombre era un idiota.

-¿Quieres hacer el intento? – esta vez la sonrisa fue macabra haciendo que Hashirama temblara de una manera que nada tenía que ver con el miedo.

-No gracias- empezó a reír de manera bastante torpe haciéndola sentir un poco extraña. Ese dios shinobi era bastante particular, pero ha sido el único que hasta ahora la ha tratado con un gramo más de gentileza. – Viendo que no podrás dormir aquí puedes quedarte en mi habitación. Es grande y seguro estarás muy cómoda….aunque déjame revisarla primero está desordenada. – sin más salió a toda prisa sin darle oportunidad a ella de decirle que eso era innecesario por no decir inmoral tomando en cuenta que ellos no estaban casados. Intentó rastrear su chakara y cuando al fin dio con él lo vio acomodando el futón para que pareciera más cómodo o bueno eso fue lo que pensó al menos. Miró el resto de la habitación y la encontró raramente hogareña. Había un enorme sillón que perfectamente sería una cama. A su lado se encontraba una mesa llena de pergaminos al igual que un mueble adornado por otra clase de documentos que parecían ser rollos con técnicas. Un biombo bastante grande se ubicaba más al fondo contiguo a una puerta que parecía ser un baño. Había también un enorme armario de una madera muy fina y con exquisitos detalles en el tallado de una hermosa fiera. Tal parece que el joven poseía una afición por los felinos (quizá por eso la llamó leona tan entusiasado). Por último, miró una gran ventana que daba una vista a un jardín hermoso lleno de árboles de cerezo. Estaba maravillada.

-¡Listo! Le diré a Mito que…- al voltearse Hashirama se topó de frente con la chica que lo miraba altiva a pesar de que él era alrededor de veinte centímetros más alto que ella. Sintió que todo el aire de sus pulmones se fue y no lograba articular palabra.

-Aquí estoy.

-E-Eso veo Jaja. M-Mira sé que no es muy femenino y esas cosas, pero te servirá para pasar la noche. – no sabía dónde meterse de la vergüenza que sentía. Si Tobirama lo viera así es seguro que lo reprende hasta el amanecer.

-¿Por qué titubeas? Pareces nervioso- la mirada de ella era de diversión pura y una coquetería que a Hashirama casi lo hace tener un paro cardíaco en ese momento.

-N-No es nada jaja. Iré…A dormir iré…quiero decir…iré a buscar donde dormir. Qué logres descansar Mito-hime…

-Mito…puede llamarme Mito solamente. En agradecimiento de tu gentil gesto. Pero no creas que por esto harás que mi desagrado por ustedes dos cambie.

-Lo sé. Descuida, no te obligaría a nada. – sin más dejó la habitación y ella, algo extrañada por estar en un lugar ajeno se dispuso a descansar. Realmente lo necesitaba.

A la mañana siguiente no pudo safarse del odioso paseo por esa aldea. Se sentía totalmente incómoda ante las miradas curiosas que le dedicaban los aldeanos. Quería arrancarle la yugular a más de uno que la miraba de manera lujuriosa, esos pervertidos se las pagarían.

-Vaya miren a quien me vine topar- era Madara que venía acompañado de otros Uchihas mientras realizaban lo que parecía ser una patrulla.- Supe del lindo decorado que hiciste en casa de Hashirama anoche. – ese tipo trataba de rebajarla, así lo sentía realmente. Usaba palabras venosas como ella con un doble sentido que captaba a la perfección el mesaje oculto.

-Sí. Fue tal que Hashirama-sama me brindó su habitación haciendo mi noche _muy cálida._\- Aquello sorprendió al Uchiha en demasía. ¿Acaso ella pasó la noche con su amigo? Si analizaba bien las cosas ella se estaba hospedando bajo el mismo techo que él, era lógico que llegara a tener una gran ventaja tratando de conquistar a la chica. Sumado a ello la mujer se dirigió al Senju con respeto mientras que a él aún lo miraba de manera altiva, casi como estar viendo un insecto. Solamente que ese insecto la devoraría tarde o temprano.

-Ya veo. Agradeceré a Hashirama su tan amable gesto. Le parece si la escoltamos a la casa Senju, así tendremos un poco de tiempo compartido- El veneno se sentía en cada una de sus palabras así como la molestia, Mito sabía que su comentario generó una reacción en el hombre y mientras caminaba analizó la reacción de ambos: tal parece que a ojos de Madara ella era de su agrado y ni que decir de Hashirama. Al pelinegro portador del sharinngan parecía molestarle que ella tuviera contacto con el dios shinobi. _Celos._ Y ahí su bombilla se iluminó. Sin importar con quien se casara podía manipular a esos hombres a su antojo. Si debía casarse obligada al menos se divertiría un poco. No había sorpresas más que para los involucrados, ella no era una santa después de todo, es más adoraba la tortura y el dolor ajeno. Pero también era capaz de amar mucho tal como lo hacía con sus seres queridos.

Con el paso del tiempo y la pronta llegada del matrimonio los ancianos decidieron que el futuro Hokage sería Hashirama. Para ella era algo bastante obvio más para el Uchiha fue toda una conmoción. Vaya idiota y eso que se pregonaba de muy inteligente. Toda la discusión generó que este último dejara la aldea acompañado de una promesa de venganza especialmente dirigida hacia el Senju. Recordó que incluso la noche antes de irse interrumpió en su habitación solicitándole que lo acompañara. Esto era lógico ya que durante ese tiempo ella jugó un tira y afloja con ambos hombres, primero les coqueteaba para posteriormente rechazarlos, aunque esa noche realmente se dio cuenta que aquello fue una mala decisión. Ante su negativa imponente el Uchiha trató de tomar su virtud a la fuerza haciendo que se enfrascaran en una lucha donde si no fuera por la intervención del Senju ella realmente llegó a pensar que sufriría aquello. Ella era fuerte claro está, pero no supo bajo que jutsu o genjutsu el pelinegro logró someterla al punto de no poder moverse. Tampoco podía hablar o gesticular más su chakara estaba tan alterado que sin duda el dios shinobi pudo acudir a su auxilio.

Luego de aquella experiencia tan traumática se acordó a sí misma nunca más volver a hacer aquello, especialmente por las atenciones y cuidados que Hashirama le brindó con posterioridad, es decir, aún no se casaban y él ya actuaba como un marido, uno muy atento valga decir.

La boda se realizó para alegría de muchos, ella no estaba irradiando felicidad, pero tampoco se sentía a disgusto con el hombre. La noche de bodas el matrimonio no se consumó porque él fue claro al decirle que no la obligaría a absolutamente nada y que quería que ambos formaran un vínculo primero. _Qué considerado_, fue lo pensó, pero ella sabía que aquella caballerosidad era más porque el varón aún sentía el pesar de la partida de su amigo, sumado a que se vio acorralado a elegir entre esa amistad incondicional de años y ella con la aldea. Quiso sentirse culpable, pero se retractó al instante. Aquello no fue su culpa sino la de esos viejos verdes que tomaban decisiones.

Luego de aquello sucedió una tragedia. Madara llegó con el Zorro de las Nueve colas enfrascándose en una nueva batalla con Hashirama que definiría ahora sí el rumbo de la historia en esa aldea. Recordó sentir una desesperación cuando vio al monstruo lleno de descontrol por estar poseído por ese sharinngan maldito y lo único que atinó a hacer fue encerrarlo en su interior convirtiéndose así en la primer Jinchuriki de la historia. Aquella cosa fue dolorosa por lo cual debió ser trasladada para su descanso. Le informaron que su esposo venció al Uchiha pero que también se encontraba grave. Ella no pudo levantarse sino hasta una semana después de aquello, se sentía abrumada con el poder del demonio en su interior y este en ocasiones le hablaba haciéndola sentir como si la locura poco a poco se estuviera apoderando de ella. Un año después Hashirama estudió una forma de mantener al Biju tranquilo en su interior mientras ella entrenó duramente para gastar de alguna forma el exceso de chakara que se albergaba en su interior. Una vez logrado, todo transcurrió con bastante normalidad.

Ese día de particular calor ella se encontraba dando un paseo sola, con ganas de estar en su tierra disfrutando de aquella brisa. Llevaba alrededor de un año casada y si bien ambos dormían en la misma habitación de él, este último usaba el sillón por respeto a los deseos de su esposa. Debía considerarla ya que ella era, a su percepción, bastante menor que él. **Tres años de diferencia**. Mas Hashirama no era de piedra. Tuvo que controlar sus hormonas más de una vez cuando a ella se le daba por coquetear con su persona. Recordó que una vez mientras él estudiaba fuertemente la chica se le acercó exigiendo atención. Estaba cansada de que la ignorara tanto así que sin previo aviso se acercó a él y sentándose en sus regazos le robó un beso que los hizo temblar a ambos. Recordó que le dijo un seductor _"yo también necesito atención, Danna"*_ y sin más se retiró de la habitación.

No había que malinterpretar las cosas, durante su tiempo de juego ella se dio cuenta que realmente Hashirama le atraía como hombre y como persona. El moreno estaba bien hecho en todo el sentido de la palabra y con más de un año de semi compartir un lecho, roces y besos pequeños ella ya empezaba a sentir la necesidad de consumar su matrimonio. Solamente que no quería verse tan descarada – ante todo su elegancia- pero el Senju no le daba atención.

Volvió entrada la noche de su paseo y sin mas se fue a la habitación que compartían. No se extrañó al no encontrarlo ya que desde que asumió su posición prácticamente apenas tenía tiempo para llegar a descansar. Ella lo entendía porque ese era el sueño por el que él había trabajado toda vida así que lo respetaba. Asumiendo que dormiría sola se puso un vestido de mangas largas y holgadas bastante corto y translucido para intentar combatir el calor que sentía en esos momentos. Una parte se debía a las temperaturas tan elevadas y otra a la necesidad como mujer que ella sentía. Mientras se terminaba de vestir Hashirama ingresó por la puerta, sin tocar y sin hacer mucho ruido pensando en que su esposa ya debía estar dormida. Lo que encontró lo dejó sin habla por un rato y no podía dejar de mirarla y detallarla con un ojo clínico. Sintió de manera inmediata el calor llenar su cuerpo, pero trató de calmarse. Mito por su parte aprovechó la no indiferencia de su marido y se acercó con una fiereza acechando a su presa. Sin previo aviso se desamarró el lazo que mantenía su poca ropa sujeta quedando desnuda frente a él. Con unas ganas enormes de que él la hiciera su mujer.

Empezó a besarlo de manera lenta, usando su lengua para darle un toque más erótico a la situación.

-M-Mito…

-Shhh…necesito a mi esposo. Lo necesito ahora Danna- la forma en la que le dijo aquello parecía más una súplica que otra cosa. Estaba tan deseosa por el tacto del moreno. Sin perder mucho tiempo Hashirama la cargó como si nada hacia la cama compartiendo un beso húmedo. Un beso necesitado que les hizo olvidar la noción de cuando él se quitó su armadura y prendas colocándose sobre ella y tocándola sin pudor alguno. Ella no estaba para ternuras, quería que Hashirama se la follara hasta el amanecer.

Ella era dominante, incluso ahí no dejó que el moreno estuviera sobre su persona mucho tiempo. Haciendo uso de su fuerza logró poner al hombre debajo suyo y empezó a rozar su sexo húmedo en la punta de su pene, haciendo que este emitiera sonidos graves, muy masculinos pensó y aquello la excitó aún más. Decidió darle placer a él y con una lentitud que era casi una tortura se metió su miembro caliente en su boca dándole lamidas intensas y frotándolo con sus manos. Hashirama estaba que no cabía en sí. Su esposa estaba comiéndoselo literalmente. Jamás llegó a pensar en que ella escondiera ese lado tan fogoso.

-Mi…Mito…- si ella seguía así se correría en su boca. No lo haría, quería sentir las cavidades de ella por lo cual sin mucho cuidado la jaló hacia él y la sentó de golpe en su miembro haciendo que este la penetrara de una sola estocada. Mito emitió un grito de dolor- ella era virgen después de todo- pero estaba tan húmeda por ese hombre que aquél deslizamiento la hizo vibrar y de inmediato le pidió que la penetrara. Fuerte, profundo, duro, haciéndola saltar sobre él. Se colocó sobre ella para tener un mejor ángulo. A estas alturas ya no pensaban, eran dos bestias dándose placer por toda la tensión sexual contenida desde hace unos meses. Él chupaba y mordía sus senos al mismo tiempo que la embestía como si no hubiera mañana, haciendo a Mito emitir gemidos que no lograba contener y que eran música para los oídos de Hashirama. Ella aruñaba sin piedad su espalda haciendo que marcas rojas e hilos de sangre brotaran de él y extrañamente los disfrutaba. Su esposa era una leona. Varias embestidas más y la abrazó un orgasmo tan grande que la hizo sentir en las nubes, apretando sus paredes vaginales haciendo que la fricción con el pene de él fuera mayor y no tardó en correrse dentro de ella.

Agitados pero felices, ella con ganas de más no tardó en iniciar una ronda nueva.

Varias semanas después lo lógico no tardó en llegar. Ella estaba embarazada y no lo podía creer. Estaba asustada pero Hashirama no cabía de la emoción. Sufrió con los cambios de humor de su mujer eso si, pero le brindó un acompañamiento muy significativo despejando las dudas sobe su maternidad.

Un niño. Había dado a luz un niño luego de un parto difícil en el que tuvo que intervenir su marido para controlar que el sello no se rompiera. Ella durante el parto lo maldijo mil veces y le quebró a mano con su fuerza monstruosa en el momento que él quiso compartir un poco de su dolor. Mala decisión. El tiempo pasó y luego de ese vino otro niño más, ambos muy distintos, con personalidades muy opuestas. Mito se sentía feliz porque su madre, sabia como era, tuvo toda la razón. Ella aprendió a amar a Hashirama por la forma de ser de él para con ella. Gentil, cálido, dulce, apasionado y dominante en la cama. Hashirama también aprendió muchas cosas de Mito: era una fiera en temperamento, era mandona, pero a su vez, era una madre amorosa y dedicada y una esposa fiel, caliente en la cama – oh sí, él sacó sus lados más primitivos con ella- pero más que nada sentía que su esposa lo amaba.

Con todos estos aprendizajes fue que Mito, en su lecho de muerte, logró transmitirle a su sucesora que la única manera de llevar aquella pesada carga era con _amor_.


End file.
